Shards of Memory in Between (One-shots for Reyanna's Battles)
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: Shards of memory are like glass- some hurt you, others are worth making into something new. A series of one-shots for all the things I don't write directly into Reyanna's Battles- weddings, backgrounds, normal days, pranks, songfics, explanations, drabbles, anything goes. I will be taking requests! 1-Blackrock's AU explosion songfic to New Divide. 2- Zoethian Whovian proposal!
1. Chapter 1

**So… in the honor of my one-year anniversary of me writing fanfiction on here and the first chapter of Forgive and Forget, I offer you: Shards of Memories in Between. I suck at titles, sue me.**

**I will be taking requests!**

****I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS INSERTED INTO THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO LINKIN PARK****

**I have pulled out the chorus twice, until the very end, because of how the story flows. The full lyrics are just a Google search away if you want them.**

***WARNING: There is some blood, gore and a reasonable amount of swearing in this chapter. **

_Rythian Pov *the AU of Blackrock's explosion* _

**_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me _**as I waited for Zoeya to leave the castle and come to Baby Jim, where she'd proudly announce the nuke disabled and tease me for doubting her. We would return to our home and release the animals, and Teep would go scout out things while Zoeya and I went down to block off the room where the _science _had been and go back to our lives as usual.

But that didn't happen. I now stood beneath a tree, waiting and watching in the pouring rain, not caring when I got soaked or how the water tingled against my skin, like an itch.**_ I remembered each flash _**of lightning, until I saw a bright flash from the direction of the castle and a ground-shaking _boom. _My first thought was that lighting had hit the half-completed Mage Tower _again, _until a wave of shrapnel washed over me.

**__**I panicked **_as time began to blur, _**and I only thought of finding Zoeya and hoping she was okay. She would always respawn, but injuries were only healed by respawning if they killed you or if they were fairly small and you were lucky.

A piece of basalt brick smashed into me, ripping through my mask and grazing over my secrets beneath. My Enderside cackled horribly in my mind. The bittersweet irony was**_ like a startling sign that fate had finally found me…_**

The stress is turning me into a freaking poet now. What next, insanity?

Probably, to be honest.

_You have had this coming for a very long time, you know. It's what you deserve for being who you are._

**_…_****_and Your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve. _**I raced to Blackrock with my Swiftwolf's Rending Gale, my mind numb. _Please, this can't be happening, please, not her, not her… _

**__**

There was nothing in sight in the remaining crater, nothing **_but memories…_**

A painting somehow mostly intact, from when she'd decorated the main hall. A little piece of chalk from our _"Science-free" _chalkboard. The book I had taught her the origins of alchemical magic from. A little red and white mushroom. A scorched piece of blue blanket from the bed we'd ended up sharing. …**_left abandoned. _**

**_There was nowhere to hide _**from the fact that Blackrock Stronghold, the home we built _together, _was destroyed and my apprentice- _no, she was so much more than that, I love her- love_ (d) _her- _and I had no idea where she could be.

**_The ashes _**of books, paintings, tools, everything we'd made together, **_fell like snow _**as I tried to find her amongst rubble and flames. I screamed her name over and over- _Zoeya, where are you, please be okay, Zoeya, please I need you, Zoeya can you hear me, please are you okay.- _but finally Teep caught my attention by shooting an arrow close to me. I saw him by the remains of his tower, of which only a third of the first floor or so remained- and he motioned to me to follow him.**_ And _**even though **_the ground caved in between where we were standing, _**collapsing into a pool of bubbling lava, I flew over and followed him.

I should have checked here first, the lake behind the mountain ridge- Zoeya's first respawn point, before we'd built Blackrock, because she couldn't respawn there if the place was destroyed – but I'd panicked and somehow thought that she could survive the explosion, because she was so beautiful and strong and brave- but no one would survive a nuke exploding from that close, probably not even the Queen of the End.

Oh, I wished I'd checked here first because the water was red and I couldn't see her, meaning she had sank. I paused for a split second to pull off my boots and cape because I was no good to her if I drowned too, and I wasn't a great swimmer, and plunged into the midst of the red staining the once-beautiful lake.

The water was too clouded to see anything at all but I dove to the bottom anyway, where the red was less prominent, and there she was, red against red, lying peacefully on the lake bottom. Bubbles escaped from her lips and nose.

I swam to her and went to grab her arms, but grabbed her waist instead for reasons I didn't yet know of. I swam up as fast as I could and Teep helped me to pull her ashore. I gulp in some cool air whilst Teep manages to get Zoeya to cough up the water she'd swallowed- which was luckily not much.

She was covered in blood and scraps of what used to be our home. A large lump was swelling on her head and her hair was dark red from blood, not the fiery sunset that it should be.

That's when I saw _it_- her right arm was missing from the elbow down. Blood pooled onto the grass and I glimpsed white bone underneath. I grabbed a bandage from my alchemical bag and wrapped it around as quickly and gently as I could. Pink tinted the bandage quickly and I took a deep breath and pushed down on the wound as hard as I dared. Zoeya's eyelid's flickered and a faint moan escaped her lips. I blinked back the tears starting to sting my eyes, blinking rapidly as I told myself that it was for the best and I had to save what remained of her arm before she lost it completely.

Teep nudged me and tugged at my alchemical bag. I let him take it, never taking my eyes off Zoeya. The mute dinosaur opened the bag and pulled out various medical supplies and some towels. He started carefully drying off Zoeya's legs, cleaning up her various cuts, scrapes and burns as I stopped the blood flow from her ruined arm. Teep cared for her arm as well before I trusted the wound to not take her away from me again. I took over cleaning her injured arm of blood and then her head, carefully washing out the blood to return her hair to the original red I loved. I put ice on the swelling lump on her forehead and helped Teep move her injured arm into a sling that put pressure on the end so it hopefully wouldn't start bleed again.

Teep tapped my shoulder to get my attention and pointed to a slight rip at the bottom of her crop top. A large scar, almost fully healed, matched the shape underneath. Smaller wounds all around it still had sharp pieces of basalt brick and glass imbedded in it.

"That's the wound that…" I trail off, suddenly much preferring the silence of earlier. Teep just gives me one of his normal nods to say that he understands.

We continue to be silent as Teep carefully removed the shrapnel and put ointment on the wounds, and then bandaged them. I held Zoeya's remaining hand and hoped she would survive this.

I didn't notice that I had started shivering until Teep dropped my cape and boots along with some more towels onto my shoulders. I dried off as best I could and put the cape and boots back on. The wind coming off the lake was bitterly cold as the sun set, and even if Teep had put blankets over Zoeya, I feared the cold could potentially harm her further- her immune system wouldn't be able to fight off sickness while she was injured like this.

"Teep, do you still have a bed and stuff in your cave?" I ask. He pauses, thinking for a moment, and then nods. He picks up Zoeya with his bow across his shoulders and carries her carefully over the small ridge before I can protest that maybe I should carry her.

I know Teep's strong and that he'll take good care of her for the few minutes it'll take to safely move her to the cave, but I still want to be the one caring for her. At the moment I feel like I'm doing a terrible job taking care of her.

I try to focus on going ahead to the cave and shaking out the pillow and sheets, and change the dusty blankets for fresher ones from my thankfully crap-filled bag.

Teep comes in and lays her down gently. I cover her with the red blankets and sit down on the edge. Teep busies himself with sorting through the chest and setting food to cook in the furnace, though he glances over often at Zoeya and me.

I watch her breathing for a while and I get a bit worried about how small and faint it is. I settle for untangling her hair-Zoeya hates having knots in her hair, I know- and trying not to fret about anything too much.

By the time that I've fixed her hair, Teep has enlarged the cavern some more and has made two more beds for us. He catches my attention and points at Zoeya questioningly.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." I say, though I myself fear the worst.

Teep nods, satisfied, and proceeds to move some more things from my bag to the chest before leaving the cave and closing the door behind him.

I find myself at a loss at what to do yet again, but I don't think I'll be able to pull away from Zoeya's injured form. I run my fingers through her hair, remove her boots so she'll be more comfortable, and finally end up just tracing the outline of her beautiful face, careful to avoid the tiny bandages over the scrapes and cuts all over it.

I end up accidentally rubbing off some of her purple war paint and start. I've never seen her without the paint- it's even waterproof and she's always up before I am in the morning, when she fixes it or whatever. It's never occurred to me that she could be hiding something under the purple markings.

But sure enough, under both stripes is a scar running along the side of her face. I wonder how she got them- but she's never been open about her past before Tekkit-Topia, just like me. I shake my head and move her hair to cover the scars. Maybe I'll ask her when she's better.

Teep comes in just then, softly closing the door behind him. I turn to see him pulling things out of the alchemical bag. I force myself to walk the few steps away from the girl I love and help out my friend.

It turns out Teep was picking up things from the crater- a condenser, some books, mushrooms, fences, the painting I'd seen earlier, a somewhat dented computer monitor, a gold block, and other random things. He'd found a lot more stuff than I thought that there was.

"Thanks, Teep." I say gratefully. He just shrugs. I suppose it's fair enough if he is at loss as to what he should do right now, just like I am.

"Hey, one of us needs to keep an eye on her. I'll wake you up just after midnight, okay?" I say, but I don't really mean it as a question.

Teep shrugs, like _whatever suits you best, _and picks a bed. I continue sorting out the scavenged items, checking on Zoeya every five minutes or so. Eventually I'd sorted out everything and she still hadn't stirred at all. I was praying now, hoping she would somehow wake up.

Eventually, the moon got high enough to pour liquid moonlight through the windows in the door, and I couldn't find in myself to continue praying and hoping like this. If something were to happen, it would have already. Instead I picked up one of the books Teep had rescued earlier- not the one on basics of alchemy, but one I'd just starting reading before we'd discovered the nuke. I continued to check on Zoeya every fifteen minutes or so, but sitting on the edge of her bed like I was made it so I needed to only glance over her damaged arm and sleeping, peaceful face to make sure she wasn't getting worse.

About a hundred and fifty or so pages in, I came across a spell that caught my attention. _It just might work._

_It's won't work, you fool. She's doomed, and it's because of you. This is the price you pay and this is what you deserve. It's your entire fault._

**_And Your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve…_**

**__****_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny, and each regret and each goodbye_**…it **_was a mistake too great to hide. _**My Enderside continued to taunt.

**_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve…_**

I tried to ignore my Enderside and instead followed the instructions for the spell, though it was somewhat difficult to figure out.

I was just about to give up and say that the spell wouldn't work when I found myself in a seemingly different place.

It was blisteringly hot, full of red haze that reminded me of the Nether. A castle wall, one that looked exactly like Blackrock had, was in front of me. I approached, hardly daring to believe that the spell had actually worked.

The second I got close to the wall, a lava moat appeared. I jumped backwards, but a bridge of soulsand and Nether brick fences grew from nowhere, leading to double doors of iron. No pressure plates sat in front, nor button or tripwire but when I got close to them, they opened. The bridge dissolved behind me.

Inside was a garden of refreshingly cooler air, filled with flowers and mushrooms of all colours and sizes. In the middle of the garden was a simple fountain. Zoeya lay in the middle of the fountain between water spouts from a miniature volcano that had water instead of lava. I was pretty sure it would be exactly like Baby Jim if it was bigger.

"…Fishton…"

I walked forward, feeling more relaxed. Zoeya wasn't hurt at all here, she was fine. She was just sleeping, but she was murmuring something. I walked closer, hoping to hear more.

"…Crikey. Rythian! ...miss you… Rythian, I need you right now, the … Rythian, I-"

Before I catch on, an explosion louder than I ever thought possible roars all around me. Hot air, even more blistering than the air outside the walls washes over me as I'm thrown backwards from the sheer force.

I struggle to stand up and realize that everything has been blown to dust around us. Somehow I haven't been torn to pieces by shrapnel- in fact, I'm untouched. Zoeya now looks even worse than she did when we pulled her out of the lake earlier- her arm's blown off again, blood everywhere. The water from the Baby Jim replica turns to lava, but moments before I reach Zoeya, it turns back to water, slowly starting to wash away the blood and turn the water red. The temperature suddenly drops to freezing cold. The water starts turning to ice. I rush forward and pull Zoeya out of it, moving her to the gardens. I see the bleeding stop everywhere and the blood fade away before my eyes, but her arm's still gone. It's healed over now, though.

Zoeya starts shivering violently. Her lips turn blue and purple. She's soaked through and through with freezing water. I wrap my arms around her cold body, trying to warm her up. It doesn't seem to help much. I move her so she's curled into a corner between a tree and a giant mushroom, curled into a tiny ball. I take off her dripping cape and replace it with my own dry one, tossing hers over a nearby branch so it will dry faster. I move my cape enough to pull her freezing boots and socks off her trembling feet and tuck them under again. I hug her again, rubbing her shoulders, hoping she'll stop freezing.

Eventually she does as the warmth returns to the air, though I lose track of how long it's been. She wakes up against me, her head on my shoulder. Part of me wishes we could stay like this forever, but this world isn't real.

"How are you?" I ask softly.

"Much better thanks to you. And Teep, too. Can't forget Teep."

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her.

"Why?"

"You needed me. I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay, Rythie. I can't blame you. I'm glad you weren't hurt too."

"I… I still blame myself though. We could have done something else. I could have encased the nuke, or scared Lalna into removing it from underneath our base. You didn't even have any armour on when it exploded."

"I'm fine, Rythian. You can stop worrying about me. I mean, I'm awesome and everything!"

"No, I won't."

"'No, I won't' what?"

"Stop worrying. Please stop being so selfless. You lost half an arm. You died and came back _again. _Do you know how much that hurts me to see that I can't protect you? You are _not _okay so don't act like you are. Please… just be honest with me."

"If you're okay with being completely honest with me as long as I am with you, then it's a deal."

"Deal."

"You should go wake up Teep." She says with a sad but somehow also smug smile.

"Wait, what?"

The scene fades and I find myself leaning on the bedpost, protectively half-curled around Zoeya. I roll off and straighten up. Sure enough, when I look outside, it's just past midnight.

I wake Teep up for his shift and go to bed immediately, too tired for even nightmares to plague me tonight.

_**ThisisalinebreakofmyOTPs***InTheLittleDream*Zoethian*Xephmadia*Sjinty*NanoCoffee*FourTris*__Tobyanna*Carah*__Percabeth*Jasper*Frazel*Caleo*Willyna*Tratie*Louonnor*Gwakota__*HEvanley*_

I wake up in the morning to voices outside.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

"Do you think everyone's okay?"

"I sure hope so…"

"Hey, it's Teep! Whoa, don't shoot me! I'm sorry!"

Rythian figured that he should probably get outside and see what on earth was happening. He first got a clean mask and put away the ripped one, then stepped out.

Outside, Sjin, Sips, Minty and Kim were talking-or, rather, attempting to communicate with Teep. Minty spotted me first.

"Rythian, what on earth happened now?"

"Lalna happened." My voice is bitterer than I thought anyone's could ever be.

"_Lalna?"_

"He put a nuke under Blackrock. Zoeya… tried to defuse it. Something happened."

Kim blinks rapidly, like she can't understand what exactly I'm trying to imply. Sjin frowns. Sips actually doesn't look surprised, but slightly worried. He'd likely hand over Sipsco before admitting it though.

"Is… is she okay?" Minty bursts out, but then freezes like she can't believe how insensitive she was possibly being.

"Depends on what you call 'okay.' But why are you all here?"

"Well, actually…" Sjin scuffles his feet nervously. "We had been talking, and, well, we decided… us four don't want to be fighting anyone anymore. We're going to join the neutral group." Sjin swallows nervously, like he's afraid I'll attack him out of nowhere.

"We could easily work something out. I don't have a problem with you four being neutral."

"Well, we can talk politics later, boys. Rythian, what in Notch's name happened, exactly?"

"I'm not really sure. But long story short, Lalna put a nuke under Blackrock Hold. He told us himself. Gloated, actually. Zoeya, Teep and I had been… not exactly in touch at that time, but we were all there when he said so. Zoeya and Teep came back here, even though it was already in disrepair from some mob attacks. Zoeya knew some science, said she'd disable it and everything would be fine. But it blew while she tried to defuse it. I don't know exactly what happened, if Lalna hit that button just then, or if she did something wrong, or if it was just a fluke…"

"When?" asks Kim. The poor girl, only about sixteen or seventeen, looks really shaken up.

"When did the nuke explode, you mean? Yesterday afternoon." I respond.

"Do you mind if I take a look at Zoeya? If not, that's fine, but-"Minty asks me.

"I'm not a healer, Minty. I know you're a lot better at this kind of stuff. If you want to, I have no problem with it." A bit of a white lie, but if it's for Zoeya's own good it shouldn't matter.

"She's in the cave too, I presume?" Minty confirmed.

"Yeah. I'm glad that Teep had his old hangout so close. But… just a warning, it's _really _bad. Especially her right arm."

"Exactly how bad?" Minty asked, giving me a stern look.

"I'm not sure if you want to know, but you'll all find out eventually."

"In that case, maybe we should know." Sips spoke up. He'd been very quiet, but I had a hunch he'd been dragged along on this trip. Kim nods nervously, and Sjin shrugs. Minty is still gazing sternly at me.

"It's… half gone. From the elbow down." I say, trying to remain emotionless. The mask helps, as always. But my stomach keeps churning in emotions I can't untangle.

Kim blanches. Minty's stern gaze turns to horror and she looks away. Sips' jaw is a lot closer to the ground than it was a minute ago. Sjin is the most composed, but he's still looking quite shaken.

"_Gone?" _Kim echoes, nearly tearful now. Minty pats her on the back and brings her to the cave as she leaves to check on Zoeya.

"I'll just be… over there." Sips wanders off, tinkering with some small science thing.

"We should work out that treaty, if that's fine…" Sjin says, taking a few steps closer to the edge of the crater.

I look at Sjin. "**_So give me _**a good **_reason, _**Sjin. A good reason **_to prove me wrong, _**and **_to wash this memory clean._** A legitimate reason." I challenge. I need to hear him be honest about this not being a trick before I can agree.

He doesn't flinch. "You care for Zoeya, a lot. I know that. If her arm's gone, she'll need a prosthetic. Unless there's a magic one I've never heard of, a robotic one could work. If she wants it. She might know some science, but I've done most of the science for my farm, Sipsco and all of the old Tekkit-Topia things as well as helping out around Honeydew Inc. I can help, should you need it. _If_." He says quickly.

"Continue." I say coolly, though his words do a bit too well at striking home.

"We could always help you fix this place up, I mean, if you're planning on staying here…"

"I'm planning on staying here, unless her arm gets worse. Then I'll have to take her to Cabertown to get it looked after. I guess it's really just up to Zoeya, whatever she decides when she wakes up, and what Teep thinks."

"Well, whether you settle here again or somewhere else, I am a builder. Zoeya had a farm, too, didn't she? I can help you rebuild almost anything you'd need. Kim could probably help too, if she wants, though I'd suggest not having her build anything. **_Let the floods cross._**"

"'Let the floods cross'?" I repeat. Sjin flushes a bit in embarrassment.

"It's an old saying where I come from. It normally to alliance with someone for a project, typically artistic ones. Ever heard of the saying 'Floods of creativity'?"

"Yeah. Zoeya uses it a lot…" I trail off, distracted at the thought of the amazing redheaded girl again.

"**_The distance in your eyes _**when you talk about feel strongly about her, Rythian. You know it." Sjin says with a hint of a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask, grateful that my mask covers my blush.

"I know the difference between an apprentice and a girl you love, Rythian. I've got both. You've got both in one, but the latter overpowers apprenticeship."

"Whatever floats your boat, Melon suit man." I reply.

"Oi! Really, Rythian?"

"Yes, really."

"_Fair enough." _Sjin attempts to imitate my common phrase.

I shake my head to let him know that the jokes are over now.

"Let's get back on track. We should start this agreement simple. **_Give me reason, _**Sjin, **_to fill this hole, _**where our lives used to be, and to**_ connect the space between _**my friends and yours**_._** Why should I agree to peace with you and start to repair what happened here?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you all this, because it's your business…" Sjin replies after a long moment of contemplation. "But because you care about Zoeya, and she cares about Blackrock. Because I don't want to fight this out anymore. I want to settle down with Minty, teach Kim, and mess around with Sips. I'm more about building things and growing things, _creating_ and making things, than burning and destroying them. I'm not always like that, but really, at first I felt it was just a joke, a prank. Then the old world blew up. Then I had two powerful enemies, and I was too far in to get back out. But now I think we can fix this, peacefully." He looks at me seriously. "Sound good to you?"

"Sounds fine to me. **_Let it be enough… _**hopefully it will be enough…**_ to reach the truth that lies across this new divide. _**There is still a divide, Sjin, just a newer and smaller one."

"**_Across this new divide _**of ours**_. _**The small divide between us, and the growing divide between you and Lalna,and however it goes with anyone else." Sjin agrees readily. We shake on it, and I let a smile play under my mask even if the farmer couldn't see it.

**_Across this new divide… _**the crater echoes our words, bouncing them off the mountains and off into the forest, where they disparate like our hard feelings.

"Rythian!" Kim comes flying down the mountain, smiling a bit now. "Zoeya's up, and she said she'd like to talk to you. As soon as possible."

I jump a bit at the words _Zoeya's up _and Sjin notices. He chuckles. I roll my purple eyes and toss a small glare over my shoulder at his smug, grinning expression and take off up the mountainside, to make sure that Zoeya Proasheck, my fiery, mushroom-loving, beautiful, awesome, brave, redheaded, amazing apprentice –_No, she's so much more, I miss her, need her, love her- _is going to be okay.

"No, Rythian, I'm not okay. I'm awesome and Pro-as-heck! It's even in my last name! How could you forget that? The nuke? I eat nukes for breakfast!"

**I'm proud of this. I really am. So welcome to Shards of Memory in Between! Shoutout to Featherflower for being my Beta, and for pointing out that Rythian sounded a bit ****_too _****poetic at times, which I hopefully fixed.**

**I've put this out one the year anniversary of the first chapter of Forgive and Forget, and thus this whole AU, so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Including this one-shot, the two stories and the other one-shot, we have 9, 051 views; 82 reviews; 55, 217 words; 30 chapters; 30 follows; 25 favourites; and an all around awesome bunch of readers! This is all thanks to you!**

**Okay… so I currently have one request: Krystal-Glass asked for me to write Rythian proposing to Zoeya. I actually have a few ideas for a fluffy bit like that. ;) **

**Remember, I'm looking for suggestions in reviews or PMs- word prompts, songfics, a ship (Sorry but for stories' sake I might get picky with the ship.)**

**-Spirit**


	2. 2- Zoethian Whovian Proposal

**So, this probably won't be getting out on time for Saturday, but creativity did not flow for fanfiction today-or any of these past weeks, which isn't good. But oh well, I'll figure it out.**

**For Krystal-Glass, who requested Rythian proposing to Zoeya. **

**MyDimension- I'm glad you like the style I tried! I always skip lyrics if they repeat lots or don't make full sense with the story, so I tried that. **

**P.S. I didn't actually plan this but for the Whovians who just had a new season come out today (probably yesterday by the time this uploads) I added in stuff for you. **

**Disclaimer (because I should really have one each time I write) I don't own Yogscast, Doctor Who or Minecraft. Or the mods.**

_Rythian Pov_

"When are you going to ask her?"

I nearly jumped out of my boots at Reyanna's voice. She didn't come up to the top of the Mage tower that often, and I'd been researching how to make the Swiftwolf's Rending Gales more EMC efficient when she came in scarily silently.

"Oh gosh, Reyanna, you scared me." I say, marking the page in my book and setting it down.

"Don't change the subject." She says calmly, leaning against the Netherbrick wall like she planned to be here for a while.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Zoeya." I say, not quite getting what she was getting at.

"No duh. When are you going to ask her?" She replied sourly.

"Ask Zoeya what? And where is she, anyway?" I say.

Reyanna rolled her violet eyes, clearly frustrated by my confusion. "Nice try changing the subject, Rythian. She's talking to the mushrooms about building another TARDIS. She'll be there a while. And what do you honestly think I mean by asking her?"

"I don't know, why should I know exactly what you mean?!" I ask, getting a bit annoyed.

Reyanna crossed her arms and huffed. "Notch fucking dammit, Rythian, I'm asking you when you're going to ask her to marry you!"

I froze.

"What!?" I ask, shocked.

Reyanna slammed her palm into her forehead. "You're turning thirty this summer, Rythian, and she just turned twenty-eight. Sjin married Minty three years ago and Xephos popped the question to Lomadia not even an entire year later. Martyn asked Kaeyi a month ago. You've been dating for four years and known each other for personally for seven. You can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about it." She ranted.

I took a moment to process this.

I had thought of proposing to Zoeya before; heck, I even had drew up what I wanted the ring to be like. But I'd never gotten past that stage, because I always freaked out about whether or not she'd accept or if she would feel I was moving too fast.

"Let me guess, you got cold feet." My younger sister said. I glanced over at her.

"I got worried I'd ruin what we had together." I admitted. "How'd you know?"

Reyanna's face turned dark. "I've been working on reading people. It's a skill I should have learned a long time ago."

I sigh, starting to feel stressed. Reyanna would never give me a straight answer, but after her mix-up with Mr. Plenn and Lalna when she first came here, she gave out her trust more sparingly and constantly watched for betrayal even among the Yogs. By this point, I was fairly certain that it was ingrained into her and she wouldn't stop for a long time.

Reyanna shook her head. "Anyway… you thought about it and chickened out, right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

She laughed softly. "That's sad, Rythian. That is actually kind of sad. She's crazy for you and you'd die for her. No way in the name of the Aether is she going to say no."

I wasn't sure whether to be encouraged or insulted by her laughing at me. "Are you sure?"

"Rythian, if you wait any longer, she might get nervous about why you don't want to marry her."

"Zoeya's not like that."

"You're already worried about if she doesn't want to marry you, she could feel the same way." Reyanna slipped some of her brown hair behind her ear. "You love her; she loves you, so make sure she's yours forever already!"

"… Fair enough." I say after a pause. "How should I do it?"

Reyanna frowned in concentration. "Do you remember what she was talking about at breakfast today?"

"Yeah, the next season of her favorite show airs tomorrow night."

"You're lucky I knew you were going to be clueless. Okay, so tomorrow night, so sit down in the living room with Zoeya for her entire evening and watch that show with her. Don't worry about _anything. _Teep and I will stay out of the way and take care of Blackrock. At the end of the show, find a minute to propose to her in some kind of Doctor Who related way. Remember these?" Reyanna tossed a bunch of papers clipped together to me. I took them and leafed through them.

"These are the old ideas I had for proposing- did you go into my study?" I asked suddenly.

Reyanna shrugged. "You let me borrow your old book last week, the one about making amulets and rings- oh yeah, the one you were reading when I came in. They were all tucked away in the back and fell out."

I was pretty sure I blanched a bit. "You're kidding me."

My sister held her hands up in surrender. "Why would I lie about that? Anyway," She didn't let me reply. "That top one, where you drew a TARDIS ring, got me thinking. A TARDIS ring would be difficult to do right. But if you made her a TARDIS locket, so that the doors open up for the ring and a message, you'll probably blow our eardrums out with her squealing."

I shook my head. "You still surprise me every day, Rey."

"Don't call me Rey, how many times do I have to tell you? And I'll take that as a compliment. As much as I thought about this idea for you, though, I'm leaving the date, speech, and ring up to you."

"Crap. I'm going to need help."

"Ask Teep then. Zoeya already roped me into helping her bake tomorrow and then I have to go over to InTheLittleCorp because Toby managed to screw up their condenser again and Martyn's away for the week with Kaeyi for a family gathering or something."

"He's an idiot."

"You're the one that needs help proposing to his girlfriend."

"Since when are you an expert on romance, anyway?"

"Marry her and I'll tell you."

"You owe me for this."

"I'm the one helping you."

"Fair enough."

The next day, I'd finally gotten over my nerves, planned everything, prepared everything, and made sure about sixteen times Reyanna wasn't secretly watching or recording us with a hidden camera. I think hanging out with Kim and Toby made her more of a trouble maker, for sure.

"Rythian, Rythian, I'm so excited! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see how the next Doctor acts and does stuff and I miss the TARDIS and-"

I laughed at the redhead's antics. "Calm down Zo, everything's ready. The snacks are on the table and I bought some drinks from Ravs, You have your fez, the show is ready to start live as soon as it's time to air, your mushrooms are here, and it's just the two of us."

Zoeya jumped onto the couch and bounced at _least_ five times before she settled enough that I could sit down next to her with the first bowl of popcorn.

The moment I sat down, she curled up against me, getting comfy with her head on my chest. I smiled under my mask and placed the popcorn bowl on our laps.

"Are you excited?" I asked her after a minute of silence.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding? I've been waiting forever for this! Rythie, stop teasing me!"

Rather than answer, I press a kiss to her temple softly, tucking her fiery hair behind her ear. I figured out how to enchant my mask long ago to not interfere with Zoeya and I, much like how foods and drinks phased right through.

The plain, boring screen suddenly vanishes and instead the opening theme for Doctor Who starts playing. Zoeya immediately starts singing along to the music. I hush up and sit back to watch.

The ending themes play after several glasses of Zero, two bowls of popcorn, and a lot of shrieking from Zoeya. I actually thought the show was pretty cool; maybe I should watch it with her like this more often.

Zoeya, after getting over the starting's drama, immediately starts guessing what will happen in the next episode.

_Now or never._

"Hey, Zo." I said when she stopped to breath for a moment.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head up to look at me.

"Umm, I wanted to give you something." I said. "Here."

I'd wrapped it in light green tissue paper, mainly because I knew she loved opening presents. She was a little kid at heart, and I loved it.

"Oh my gosh, Rythie, you got me something?" She gasped happily, her whole face lighting up.

"Just open it." I say.

Zoeya didn't need to be told twice. The paper was gone in seconds.

"Oh… My… TARDIS…" Zoeya gasped. "Rythian, Thank you! You shouldn't have!"

In her hand was a simple golden chain necklace with a dangling TARDIS charm about three inches tall, crafted from lapis lazuli. I'd made the windows out of crystal and little ruby mushrooms poked out from behind, wearing fezzes. I'd actually used a shrinking charm to make it the right size once I'd made it originally, to keep the detail. Zoeya squealed in delight at it.

"Open up the doors. It's bigger on the inside." I said, smiling like an idiot behind my mask.

Zoeya carefully popped open the little doors and the Doctor Who theme came playing out of it with perfect timing, though it seemed like just a blue backdrop.

I turned on the couch to face her. "Zoeya." I said, trying not to have my voice shake.

"Zoeya, even if at times our relationship is weirder and more complicated than a big ball of timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly …stuff, I have always loved you. I love your energy, your positivity, your red hair and everything else about you. Don't worry about blinking, because I'll always be there for you when you open your eyes. After what happened to the first Blackrock Stronghold, I was afraid you wouldn't regenerate. You did, and I'm still thankful to this day that you're here with me where I can hold your hand and hear your laugh. I don't know where you want to go, but I'll go with you, anywhere in all of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every star there ever was, even though none of them could compare to your smiles when it comes to brightness or beauty. Well, allons-y. Where do you want to start? Because I want to start here, with you in my arms. I will forever be your faithful companion through time and space if you'll be my Doctor. Zoeya Proasheck, will you marry me?"

The blue background vanished as the theme song ended, revealing a simple but hopefully good ring with a red matter pickaxe crossed over a red mushroom sitting on a dark blue velvet cushion. I knelt in front of her.

"Oh my gosh…. "Zoeya teared up. "Oh my Notch, Rythian, _YES!" _

She hugged me as tight as she possibly could. I stood up and put the ring on her finger. She laughed and squealed happily and kissed me.

There was no need for TARDIS to go through time, though, because we kissed for a long time and even after that, I infinitely happy.

**Give me some suggestions, peeps? I stayed up to 2:30 AM to finish this for ya ****J****-SpiritedandLoyal**


	3. 3- Tobyanna Yogstopia Game

**I'm back! **

**MyDimension- Don't worry about suggestions bothering me! This story is meant to be driven by the readers, so you can decide what you want to read about next. And here is Reyanna helping Toby with the condenser ****_plus _****some fun on Mushnet's chat rooms and games!**

**Mage-Pages-Thanks so much! I gave Rythian as many references as I possibly could without being a Whovian myself. XD **

**Spacman- I don't watch the show, but I hope you can see the new episode soon! **

**Krystal-Glass- ;) You are awesome as well! **

**A note! If you didn't notice, in the last chapter, which takes place about the same time as this one, Rythian was about to turn 30- which mean Reyanna and Toby are 19 and Kim is 20. So, this would take place after a lot of stuff goes down in the main stories.**

**Warning: I SUCK at writing kissing scenes. Just saying. **

_Reyanna Pov _

I turned on the tap and quickly scrubbed off the various cooking ingredients from Zoeya's and I's baking session. She'd left for the minute, off to check her farm, but I was almost late already for getting to InTheLittleCorp.

I didn't bother to untie my ponytail, instead just rushing upstairs to change into a better shirt that didn't have flour all over it. I ditched my current shirt, a bright cyan one that would have made Steve proud, and instead wore a green camo one.

I consider telling Rythian I'm going off to InTheLittleCorp, but his study door is closed and I'm fairly certain he's working on the proposal, so I leave him be and tell Teep instead. He waves me off when I remind him to not disturb Zoeya and Rythian tonight; but I'm sure he's as happy as I am that it's finally going to happen.

By the time I get to InTheLittleCorp, I'm at least ten minutes late, but I don't really care seeing as I'll probably be here until just before dark.

As I touch down gently in the main clearing, avoiding the bonfire pit full of charcoal, I call out to my boyfriend. "I'm here!"

Toby emerges from his tent, in his typical black hoodie and jeans. "I thought you got caught up in something else or something. Hey."

I laugh. "Yeah, Zoeya had me baking all day because a new season of her show starts tonight. Which condenser did you manage to screw up again?"

He leads the way to the "Mole Hill", where most of their equipment was kept underground. I jog a few steps to catch up and fall in beside him as we go in and down the stairs, our arms brushing.

"This one." He says, gesturing to the mess of pipes and such on the left. Following him, I see the lid propped open and nothing in the lid's middle slot, where you put something to be copied. Inside, mounds of blue stained glass crowded the space for copies to appear.

I shake my head. "Toby, how many times do I have to tell you, glass doesn't work properly in condensers!"

"Sorry!" He squeaked. "I accidentally smashed a window while practicing with Derrick and needed stuff to fix it with."

"Okay, what did you power it with?" I asked. He frowned.

"There was nothing but lapis in the condenser connected to the power flower, so I just grabbed some of that." He said, running a hand through his messy brown hair like he always did.

"And you couldn't have just grabbed some glass and dyed it yourself with that lapis?" I asked. "Glass of all types is messed up in condensers, and stained glass is even worse. Still more so if you try and recreate it with its dye. But at least it's an easy fix. Did you get the window fixed?"

"Yeah…" He said, looking somewhat unhappy about me scolding him. Part of me felt bad, but seriously, I'd told him this about ten times before.

"Okay then… give me something random, like iron ingot so I can fix this." I said, prying open the bottom of the copying chamber so I could reset the alchemy's magic. Toby fished some iron out of a chest nearby and passed it to me. I stuck it in the slot once I'd replaced the bottom and the condenser started sucking up the glass to produce iron ingots.

"Leave that there for a while and it'll be fine. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Thanks, Rey, or else Martyn would have pulled the hashtag on me. When do you have to leave?"

"I'm probably going to stay the night at Whiterock, anyway, because I'm not getting caught around Blackrock while Zoeya's show starts."

Toby visibly brightened. "We could probably play some of Yogstopia II. I think Zoeya added an update to it last week but I haven't gotten around to playing it yet." He suggested.

Yogstopia II was a game Zoeya started on Mushnet and Lalna and a few others started adding on to. It was role-play based, but you could do and be almost anything- a pirate, an assassin, a survivor amongst diseased cities, king or queen, adventurer, engineer. Everyone had a place of their own, surrounded by neutral territory. You could make alliances or fight others, and go to different dimensions to conquer and stuff. It was pretty fun, though I didn't play it that often compared to others.

"C'mon, there are computers downstairs we can play on." Toby said, helping me stand up; he didn't let go of me hand afterwards. I smiled and followed him down another set of stairs to a room of computers and such. They had a TV, a sound system, everything.

"How long did it take for you to build all this again?" I teased Toby, pulling a swivel chair over to a place where we could sit next to each other.

"Oh, before or after I started reading the manual right?" He said jokingly. "Just log in to your Mushnet account on the computer when it boots up."

I let my ponytail down. "I've played games here with you before, Toby, geez."

"I know…" He trailed off, still looking at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he was staring at me.

"I just… I was thinking about how when you're serious, you tie your hair up, and when you're relaxing, you let it down more." He said, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. I could feel a similar reaction start under my indigo mask.

"Really?" I ask, somewhat surprised he noticed something about me even I didn't know. But it was kind of sweet of him.

"Yeah. Hey, look at how many people are online!" he pointed to his screen.

I glanced over and saw the bright orange text telling us _fifteen players online._

"That's a lot of people." I said, mildly surprised. "Maybe someone's pulling a big raid or something."

"Yeah…" Toby said. "But they're not here with us, so…" He spun his chair towards me and tugged down my mask easily. "That's better."

I resisted the urge to grin like crazy and gave him a kiss. It probably would have been longer, but a beep from the computers startled us both and we leaned back.

_PressFoxHeart: Who just joined the game?_

_RailBro#1: I'm not sure. _

_SuicidalKittens: I'm not sure. Kim and I are on._

_BlackHoodieGuy: Helllllllloooooooo_

I laughed as Toby typed in his silly greeting to the chat. I gave my own message.

_BlueHoodieGirl: Hiya _

_Sjinternet: Wow, a lot of people are on. _

_MagnificentDirtLord: No duh, you big babby._

I smiled faintly at the guy's messages as I loaded up Whiterock hills, my little place. Everyone had a little place on here; Rythian had Blackrock Stronghold, of course; Martyn had The LittleWoods; Zoeya had Mushroom Meadows, the list went on and on. I hadn't visited everywhere yet.

_OwlLoverLom: Whoever's playing pirate class, you're gonna pay for invading Owl City! _

_FluxyNoodles: … Lalna, what is with your username?!_

_SuicidalKittens: It's an old joke._

_FluxyNoodles: Sure… say, where is Tiddles III? *Glares at Lalna*_

_OwlLoverLom: KIM_

_OwlLoverLom: WHY DID THESE PIRATES LEAVE BEHIND A TOTORO FACE_

_OwlLoverLom: ON MR. OWL's HEAD. _

_FluxyNoodles: I'm not the only one who likes Totoro! _

"Sounds like Kim's guilty!" I laugh.

"Yep. Hey, where is your character at?" My boyfriend asked.

_DiggyDiggyHoler: I'm digging a hole! Digging a hole!_

"Whiterock Hills still. I'm almost to the neutral territory though."

_CommanderRyker: I'll help to fix Owl City, Lom._

"Okay, meet me at SoTotallyTown?"

"Sure."

_KittyDream: I can't believe this town had Mushnet installed! _

_Saplking: Yeah, we got lucky. How is everyone?_

"Oh hey, look! Kaeyi and Martyn are on!" I exclaim.

"Oh, cool." Toby said, finally meeting up with me on my screen. "Hey."

_BlackHoodieGuy: LOL hi what's everyone up to? _

_KittyDream: IRL or in game? _

_BlueHoodieGirl: Either's fine haha_

_OwlLoverLom: I'm going to assemble a fleet of ships and warriors to take revenge on Kim for raiding Owl City, who's with me? _

_FluxyNoodles: Oh gosh, I'm screwed. _

_SuicidalKittens: Don't worry Kim, I'll help you. _

_CommanderRyker: War is coming, I can feel it._

_Sjinternet: Or you're just reading the chat… _

"Are we going to help someone in this upcoming war, Toby?" I asked, spinning my character in circles aimlessly.

"Depends on our allies. You're allied with both Kim and Lomadia, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm unfriendly with Lalna because I'm allied with Zoeya, Rythian and Teep."

Glancing over at his screen, I smiled faintly at my character. None of us really looked anything like our characters in game, which made it interesting when you went undercover. Mine was an elementalist class, so I had various magical jewelry pieces and such. My character had a hood and fairly short cloak that was various shades of blue, a deep green tunic and brown leggings with purple boots- probably my favourite part, as they were magic boots so I could use air element to fly and jump higher, run faster, etc. Being elementalist had its awesome perks.

_Duncan Mountain has allianced itself with Panda Lands._

_CommanderRyker: Lalna, now I have to lose my alliance with you. _

_Khaz Moondan has alliance itself with Enterprise Island._

_SuicidalKittens: Oh crap._

_CommaderRyker: Thanks, friend._

_DiggyDiggyHoler: No problem. _

_PressFoxHeart: Strippin, who should we fight with? _

_RailBro#1: I don't know, Dodger. _

_Saplking: Who are you fighting with, Toby?_

_BlackHoodieGuy: Rey and I are still considering._

_BlueHoodieGirl: I mean, only about half of my major allies are online…_

On my screen, Toby was wearing a long cloak and hood in dark grey. Underneath, he had a bronze chest piece and random clothing, mainly blue dyed trousers and a plain white shirt. He was adventurer class, meaning he could scavenge stuff and steal stuff others couldn't. We walked around the outside of SoTotallyTown, scouting out stuff as the chat rolled by.

_MagnificentDirtLord: I think I'll work with Xephos and Lomadia on this one. How about you, Sjin?_

_Sjinternet: I think Minty's allied with both Kim and Lomadia, so I might be stuck here until she gets on._

_FluxyNoodles: Is she busy?_

_Sjinternet: She's looking after the kids at the moment, depends on how tired she is when they fall asleep. _

In game, Toby and I pass a shop where music is playing.

"Oh yeah, that's my jam!" Toby said, dancing badly in his chair. I shake my head, laughing as he leans back to his screen.

_BlackHoodieGuy: Sometimes, I dream. About cheese. _

_RailBro#1-: What the hell, Toby?_

_OwlLoverLom: I don't want to know._

_BlueHoodieGirl: … he hasn't even been eating sugar in the past hour. _

Behind the screen, I was trying my best –and failing miserably- to not laugh at Toby's random comment.

_Saplking: Oh, you're with Toby right now Reyanna?_

_BlueHoodieGirl: Yeah, he screwed up the condenser again and I figured I'd stay out of Zoeya's and Rythian's way while the show was on._

_PressFoxHeart: Anyone close to Deadman's Pool? We're getting attacked by exploding pigs._

_KittyDreamer: Show?_

_FluxyNoodles: Doctor Who starts a new season tonight._

_BlackHoodieGuy: Rey and I are at SoTotallyTown right now._

_RailBro#1 blew up_

_BlackHoodieGuy: RIP Sttrrpin_

_BlueHoodieGirl: Well that was a fail._

_Saplking: Yep._

"Fail!" I laughed at Toby as the chat rolled by.

"I'm a professional newb!" Toby said proudly. "Hey look, I found some chests."

_OwlLoverLom: Anyone else up for killing Kim's minions with me?_

_SuicidalKittens: Strippin, you're my ally, right?_

_RailBro#1: Yeah, we're allied. _

_FluxyNoodles: Help us out then? _

_PressFoxHeart: Why not? _

_Deadman's Pool has allianced itself with Duncan Mountain_

_Fox Fandom Fields has allianced itself with Duncan Mountain_

I suppressed a laugh as Toby gasped. "I found something shiny!"

"Who's PressFoxHeart? I don't recognize the name." I asked suddenly, realizing it as I said it.

"Dodger, Strippin's girlfriend." Toby said. "Hey, look, I'm a pretty princess!"

When I turned my character towards him, he was wearing a golden circlet on his head with a dark purple gemstone on the forehead.

_Deadman's Pool has allianced itself with Panda Lands_

_Fox Fandom Fields has allianced itself with Duncan Mountain_

_Saplking: Well, two of our allies just joined one side and our others are still undecided. _

_KittyDreamer: Yep. _

_Sjinternet: I feel you guys._

"Toby, that's a light circlet, not something you screw around with!" I said. He gave me a mock sad look. "Fine. I don't know how to use it anyway. Do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's supposed to be specific to elementalist class, but since you got it as a random rare scavenging drop you can equip it. It might be a bug. I'll have to ask Zoeya tomorrow."

"Well, you're an elementalist. You can have it, my pack's full of crap anyway."

"Thanks." I picked up the item and equipped it. "See, when I wear it, because I'm the right class, I can use light attacks to blind people and summon light when we find it hard to see."

"That's cool!" He exclaimed, typing again.

_MagnificentDirtLord: Sjin you're such a babby._

_New players have joined the game!_

_TibbersTheWarrior: Hi all!_

_RidgeTheAmazing: What's going on here?_

_BlackHoodieGuy: Did a wild Ridgedog just appear? RUN_

_CommanderRyker: Haha_

_SuicidalKittens: We're starting a war here Ridge. Kim and I are with Strippin and Dodger and Lomadia's with Xephos, Honeydew and Sips. _

_BlackHoodieGuy: I don't know where honey comes from. _

_Saplking: Why are you so smart?_

_BlackHoodieGuy: Well, you know my name's Toby all Toby's are smart!_

_KittyDreamer: Wow…._

I paused and looked at Toby. "Seriously, Toby? When did honey come into this?"

He grinned. "I think you mean, 'When did Honey comb into this."

I freely slammed my palm into my forehead.

"I know, I'm an idiot. But I'm your idiot now." He said.

"You always were." I teased him.

"Can I have a kiss then?" He asked slyly.

Ignoring the chat rolling by onscreen, I jokingly rolled my chair further away from him. "Catch me if you can." I said, grinning.

He scooted his chair after me, but I spun mine and slide aside. He then rolled his chair into the only doorway and stood up.

"That's cheating!" I exclaimed as he got close, quickly trying to move away.

"No rules were given." He said cockily.

I spun my chair in circles on the spot, but he grabbed it and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't get away. I squirmed, laughing.

"You know…" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "If you don't stop squirming, I might just have to make you stop."

His face was inches from mine as I played along. "Oh, really? How are you going to make me stop?" I murmured back, already knowing what he was going to do.

He leaned in and I leaned back teasingly, but the chair wasn't that big and he caught me with my head and shoulders pressed back against the chair. He leaned in agonizingly slowly before he kissed me, pulling me closer to him with his arms around my ribs. I ran my hands through his ever-messy brown hair until we pulled apart.

"So, you like my hair, huh?" He teased me. I blushed even though we'd been dating for a fair while now.

Instead of answering, I just smirked at him, still very close.

"My hair-"He paused to lean back and gives an overly dramatic hair flip. "-Is fucking gorgeous."

"Oh really?" I asked, pushing him off me as I sat up in the chair. As I stood up, I took his hand and pulled him with me to the door.

We stood in front of the chair Toby had left in the doorway. I had him sit down in it, but instead of sitting down next to him, I pushed the chair and sent it rolling down the hall, effectively freaking out Toby.

"Rey, what are you doing?" He asked, but I shut the door as he tried to get back in.

"Nope, now I'm punishing you!" I laughed, using the other chair to jam the door handle as I sat back down at the computer.

_Saplking: Did Toby just go AFK?_

_OwlLoverLom: IDK_

_FluxyNoodles: Where'd Reyanna go? _

_BlueHoodieGirl: #KilledToby_

_KittyDreamer: Really?_

_Saplking: JJ_

_FluxyNoodles: LOL_

_CommanderRyker: Wow…_

"Rey, c'mon, let me in!" Toby complained. "Please!"

"I'm going to need more than a please!" I joked back.

_SuicidalKittens: Lol_

_BlueHoodieGirl: Actually I just locked him out of the room. _

_DiggyDiggyHoler: What did I miss? _

_KittyDreamer: Martyn and I should really go now; it's later where we are. Nite!_

_BlueHoodieGirl: Night!_

_PressFoxHeart: See you!_

_RailBro#1: Later bro_

_DiggyDiggyHoler: Bye!_

_Saplking: BYYEEEEEEEEE! _

_Saplking: ZZzzz…._

A knock on the door startled me. I opened it cautiously and Toby came right in, holding out a package of root beer and mini brownies.

"Okay, you can come in if you bear gifts." I joked, bringing back his chair.

"Okay… hey, wait, who's that in my town?!" He exclaimed, looking at his screen.

We moved our characters into the town square, where a huge, hulking dude with a crowbar failed utterly at blending in.

_RailBro#1: I'm in a stupid town and lost… _

_BlackHoodieGuy: Welcome to SoTotallyTown! What the heck are you doing here?_

_OwlLoverLom: Sips, can you help me and Xeph with this? _

_RailBro#1: Oh, that's where I am. I got lost._

_BlackHoodieGuy: Do not fear, Toby is here! _

_BlueHoodieGirl: XD_

While Toby annoyed Strippin, I went around the shops and restocked on some stuff. We were spending more time goofing off than playing here.

_FluxyNoodles: Hey Xephos, what's over there?_

_CommanderRyker: Where?_

_CommanderRyker was slain by FluxyNoodles. _

_FluxyNoodles: XD I can't BELIEVE he fell for that!_

_SuicidalKittens: LOL me too_

_TibberTheWarrior: I'm so lost as to what's going on… :'( _

_RidgeTheAmazing: I just like blowing stuff up, its fine. _

I nibbled on a brownie and sipped my root beer, but nearly spat it out at the next message.

_BlackHoodieGuy: YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, IT'S CHRISTMAS! _

_CommanderRyker: WTAF_

_OwlLoverLom: okaaaaaaay_

_TibbersTheWarrior: wat even_

Grinning, I decided to play along.

_BlueHoodieGirl: Oh, no, he got into the Christmas brownies! And the EGGNOG! _

_FluxyNoodles: I'm getting worried_

_Sjinternet: About the war or the Hoodies?_

_FluxyNoodles: That Reyanna's gone insane from being exposed to Toby's weirdness for so long_

_SuicidalKittens: Me too_

_New players have logged on_

_MushroomPrincess: EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT?!_

_OwlLoverLom: Oh hi Zoeya. I don't know, what?_

_MushroomPrincess: Everyone has to guess! _

_CommanderRyker: None of us know anything, Zoeya._

_MushroomPrincess: RYTHIAN PROPOSED TO ME! 3 _


End file.
